


Hidden in Plain Sight

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Prom, Ronan is homosexual but biromantic, like me, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gansey and Adam can't figure out who Blue's prom date is, Blue's family is shocked Blue's date actually agreed, and Noah, Ronan, and Blue are laughing at all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6348220  
> blue's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0f/dd/51/0fdd51faee70077c5eba1ad46b777a0a.jpg  
> blue's eyeshadow: http://makeuptutorials.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Holiday-Smokey-Glittery-Eyes.jpg

"Gansey! Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

At the call of his name, Gansey stopped walking. Ronan and Adam both took a few more steps before halting themselves.

"Caleb," Gansey greeted when he saw who had called his name. He let his confusion color his tone. Caleb Smythe was a Junior at Aglionby. Gansey hadn't interacted with the younger boy a whole lot, so he didn't understand what could send him running towards him in such an obvious hurry. Whatever Caleb wanted, his appearance made it clear that it was important to him. His hair was windswept and his face flushed red with exertion. He'd obviously been running on his quest to find Gansey. "How can I help you?"

As he skidded to a stop in front of them, Caleb said, "One of my classmates said your girlfriend goes to Mountain View. Is that right?"

"Why were you talking about her?" Adam questioned.

"Oh! We weren't!" Caleb said. Something about the way Adam was looking at him must have scared him, because his words came out hastily. He rubbed his neck, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "We were talking about my girlfriend. She goes there too."

"And what does this have to do with Blue?" Gansey asked.

"I'm sure you already know this, but Mountain View prom tickets went on sale a few weeks ago," Caleb informed. Gansey felt his heart drop. He glanced over his shoulder, only to find his panic reflected in Adam's eyes. "Katelyn told me she was okay with just coming to ours, but I know she'd like to go to both so that she can make some memories with her friends, you know? I want to make it a surprise, but Katelyn's friends are the only other people I know from Mountain View and they'd tell her right away. So I was hoping you could see if your girlfriend would be willing to buy the tickets for me."

Gansey was still trying to untangle the information that'd just been shared - Blue's prom had to be soon if tickets had been on sale for weeks and yet, she clearly hadn't asked him or Adam - when Ronan spoke. He sounded utterly uninterested as he said, "Blue's already got her tickets, but she'll get yours. It'll cost you eighty dollars."

"I heard the tickets were only thirty though?"

"There's a twenty dollar fee for the inconvenience." Having twisted around to face Ronan, Gansey saw a flash of white as Ronan bared his teeth briefly. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. Of course not," Caleb rushed out. He pulled his wallet from his pocket, already moving to pull out twenties. "Sounds more than fair. Here you go, Gansey. Let me know when she's got them, okay?"

"Uh," Gansey's fingers curled around the bills now in his fingers, "sure."

There was silence as the trio watched Caleb retreat.

After a moment, Gansey said, "She didn't mention her prom to me at all."

"She didn't say anything to me either," Adam said. Though he had already suspected it, Gansey still felt a bit better knowing that Adam wasn't aware either. It meant that Blue probably hadn't brought it up, as opposed to it having slipped Gansey's mind or him having been too busy at the time to remember what their girlfriend was saying.

Ronan let out a loud snort. "Of course she didn't."

Gansey and Adam both focused on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison.

"She didn't ask you because she knew you would be weird about paying," Ronan said with a nod towards Adam. "And she didn't ask Gansey because taking him to Mountain View would be a disaster. She wouldn't get a moment of peace if she walked in there with him."

"You said she's going, though," Gansey said.

"With a date," Adam added. "And if it's not either of us, and I doubt it's Noah because her classmates wouldn't even see him and he'd be draining her all night, then who is it? She doesn't exactly have any other boyfriends."

Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him.

Gansey's thought he probaly should have been paniced more at the gesture, but the idea of Blue cheating on them was absurd. They shared something that couldn't be replicated with anyone else and they spent so much time together that Blue wouldn't have time for a secret boyfriend anyway.

"Ronan," Gansey said. "Who's she taking?"

Ronan watched them for another moment before shaking his head. "I'm not telling you. There should be enough brains between the two of you to figure it out." Before Gansey or Adam could ask anymore questioned, Ronan turned on his foot and walked away. "Come on. Let's get to latin."

* * *

Maura was standing in the kitchen, brewing tea, when she heard the loud thumps of someone running down the stairs. Everyone in the house had a different way of moving and Maura knew almost instantly that it was her daughter coming down.

She listened as Blue slid against the floor.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Maura answered.

There was a small smile on her face she looked over her shoulder. Blue's fingers were gripping the doorway as she peered inside the room. She kept her body out of sight, but Maura could see a bit of gold trim around Blue's neck.

Blue seemed to hesitate for one second before moving so Maura could see her.

Orla had staked a firm claim on going prom dress shopping with Blue and Maura found herself thinking that she had done a rather good job as she looked at her daughter.

The dress Blue was wearing came to a stop just above her knees. The skirt had a golden slip of some kind with white mesh thrown over it, turning the overall product a dusty gold. There was a smattering of golden leafing on the top of the skirt which crawled up to the ribbon tied around Blue's waist. The top of the dress was made of the same delicate looking gold decal. The sleeves were short, hanging over Blue's shoulders but leaving the rest of her arms exposed. Even without Blue turning around, Maura could tell the back of the dress was open.

The outfit was finished off by the thick choker-necklace Blue wore. It was made with the same coloring and pattern as the top of Blue's dress.

"Oh, Blue," Maura said. "You look wonderful."

"You think so?" Blue said. She smoothed her hands over the skirt.

Maura could see the nervousness in the gesture.

"You look nice." Maura turned her head to see Mr. Gray. Her boyfriend had been sitting at the table reading, but now his book was lying, closed, on the table in front of him. He had his chin resting in one of his hands as he watched Blue. There was a small, fond smile on his lips that made Maura's chest swell with affection. Being with him was so easy when he seemed to enjoy her daughters presence. "Did he pick out his tie already?"

"He went with Orla and I to buy the dress," Blue answered. She seemed visibly soothed by Mr. Gray's words as she let her hands drop back to her sides. She rocked onto her heels as she added, "He's actually the one who picked it out. He said it'd be easy for him to wear black with."

"Gansey picked that out?" Maura said, a little stunned. "I thought with his thing with legs he would-"

"Gansey's not taking me to prom," Blue said.

At the same time, Mr. Gray said, "Gansey's not her date."

"He's not?" The two of them shook their heads. "Huh. Adam just keeps surprising me."

Mr. Gray shook his head. Blue informed, "It's not Adam either."

Maura's eyebrows knitted together as she thought about it. She knew Blue wouldn't take Noah, they'd had a conversation about the how to date a ghost back when Blue and the boys had first gotten together, but she couldn't think of anyone else. It was another moment before she realized that wasn't true.

"Oh," she said. She let her surprise paint her face. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Mr. Gray confirmed.

"That's....huh." She met her daughters eyes. "How'd you get him to agree to that?"

Blue shrugged. "I just asked."

"Alright then." Maura glanced down at her daughters bare feet. "Do you have shoes to go with that? Or should we go looking for some this weekend?"

Blue looked down as well before nodding. "Orla said she had a pair of flats I could borrow."

"Orla's letting you use her things voluntarily?"

"Uh huh."

Maura was quiet for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "This day just keeps getting weirder."

* * *

Adam waited a few days to see if Blue would mention her prom.

He probably should have expected that waiting her out wouldn't work, Blue had been keeping the event under wraps for weeks and there was no reason she would slip up now, but when Thursday rolled around without any mention of it he found his frustrating growing.

"Why do you think she hasn't talked to us about it?" he mused. He was sprawled out on Gansey's bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Gansey sat on the floor. Gansey's head was tilted back so it brushed against Adam's calf and he held a book up so he could read it. "I get what Ronan said about her not asking us, but why hasn't she at least mentioned it?"

"I honestly have no idea, Adam." He turned his head, pressing his cheek against the mattress, so he was looking at Gansey. "I don't see any reason for her to be secretive about it."

"The last secret Blue kept from us involved you dying."

"I highly doubt anyone's going to die at her prom," Gansey said. There was a moment before he turned his head. The side of his face that Adam had been able to see was pressed against the mattress, so they were looking at each other. "That doesn't actually happen at public schools right? It's just a movie thing?"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing like that happened at my middle school dances, but who knows."

Their both distracted by the feeling of the bed sinking.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked. He had materialized behind Gansey's head, so Adam could see him though Gansey couldn't. Noah folded his legs under himself so one knee pressed against Gansey's shoulder and the other against Adam's leg.

"Blue's prom is coming up," Gansey said. He tilted slightly, pressing his shoulder further against Noah.

"Oh." Noah tilted his head. "Did you guys not know about that already?"

"No." Adam watched him. Then he said, "Did you?"

"Of course I did. I was with her when she bought the tickets," Noah answered. Adam heard Gansey's neck pop as he whipped his head around to see face Noah. There was a moment of silence, Noah's face flickering between the two of them as confusion settled into his features. Seemingly in explanation, he offered up, "I go to school with her sometimes. You knew that."

There was a brief silence before Gansey mused, "If you were with her when she bought the tickets, do you know who her date is?"

Noah stared at them for a moment before saying, "Do you not?"

"No. She hasn't mentioned anything about it to us."

"Yeah, but it's pretty obvious who her date is. There's only one person other than the three of us that Blue would want to go on a date with." When Gansey and Adam just stared at him blankly, Noah let out a soft sigh. "You guys are dumb."

"But you'll tell us who it is?" Adam suggested.

"Nope. If you can't figure it out, you don't deserve to know."

* * *

"Calla?"

The combination of her nae and a soft rap against her door frame had Calla turning to see the intruder.

Blue stood in her doorway. She was wearing her prom dress and a pair of gold sandals with a barely there heel. A hair pin with golden stars on it was keeping her hair from her face.

"Well look at you," Calla drawled. She had been sitting on her bed with some papers from work, but now she stacked them together and set them on her night stand. She gestured with one hand for Blue to come closer. "Is it tonight?"

"It is." Blue crossed the room quietly. She slipped the sandals off her feet before climbing onto the bed with Calla. She followed her legs under her, knees disappearing under the fabric of her skirt. "I was hoping you would do my make up for me. I'm not very good at it and I didn't want to ask Orla."

"I'll be dead before I let your cousin do your make-up for something like this," Calla swore. The way Orla dressed worked for Orla, but it wouldn't quite fit Blue. Something flashed across Blue's face and she knew she was thinking of Persphone. Calla stood up, studiously ignoring thoughts of the gap in her life and the woman who had filled it before. She gave Blue a firm command, "Stay where you are."

There was silence for a few moments as Calla went to the dresser and sorted through the cosmetics lying there. Their skin tones were just different enough that she didn't feel her blush would look good on Blue, but if she got creative with her eye shadow she could get nice gold to match Blue's dress. She grabbed an eyeliner pencil and some mascara as well. She considered grabbing a tube of lipstick, but Blue's lips were already a nice rosy pink color.

"Which one of your boys is taking you?" Calla questioned as she squinted at her eye shadow, trying to envision the way they would blend with Blue's skin. "What time is your date getting here?"

"An hour or so from now. I wanted to make sure I was ready so mom could get pictures and we could leave without him having to wait."

Plenty of time to experiment, Calla decided. Grabbing the colors she thought would work best, she carried her haul back over to the bed. She climbed back onto the mattress with Blue, setting the cosmetics on the night stand.

When she had the eye shadow open, she swiped the brush across it.

"Eyes closed," she told Blue. She obeyed easily, letting her eyes flutter shut. Calla gripped her chin as she started applying the make up. "Speaking of, which one of your boys is taking you out tonight? Coca cola or richie rich?"

"Neither."

Calla couldn't help the grimace that crossed her face. "You're taking the other one then?"

"Well, he's taking me but yes."

"The ghost would honestly be preferable." Blue let out a soft laugh that had Calla's chest swelling with affection for her. She pressed her fingers a bit harder into Blue's jaw, forcing her to turn so she could get a better angle at her eye. "Why him?"

"I couldn't get more then one guest pass and I didn't want Gansey and Adam to be weird about it," Blue answered. "I didn't want to ask Gansey and have Adam feel like I was choosing Gansey over him, but at the same time I really loathed the idea of taking Gansey to my school. He can be so arrogant sometimes and I didn't want the night to be ruined by it."

"Your actual date is pretty arrogant," Calla pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a jackass on purpose. Gansey does it by accident and that's a hundred times worst."

Calla was quiet for a minute before she inquired, "You are happy with the aren't you, Blue?"

"Of course." Her lips stretched up in a smile. She looked so young with her eyes closed and a smile on a face that Calla felt a pang of longing for the days when Blue was a child. Which was hilarious considering how much she had having children around. "I love them. All of them. Sometimes they're idiots and assholes, but they're my raven boys."

"Alright." She tapped the brush gently against Blue's eyelid. "Enough talking. I need to concentrate if I'm going to get the color right."

* * *

Gansey and Adam were working on their homework when they heard Ronan's bedroom door open.

Ronan stepped out of his room wearing nice black dress pants and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. A golden tie sat in the center of his chest. He was carrying a small plastic box with flowers that shimmered gold and white in one of his hands.

"You look nice," Gansey commented. "Where are you headed?"

Ronan stared at him for a moment. Then he said, "The maggots place."

"Your going to Fox Way dressed like that?"Adam asked.

Ronan shrugged, "I wasn't going to put on a tux for a fucking school dance. She said it was fine since I'd probably look better like this anyway." He tapped the box in his hand against his free hand. "Is Noah around here? I told him I'd show him the corsage before I left."

"Here! Here!" came an excited voice. They watched as Noah ran across the room, skidding to a stop next to Ronan. He held his hands out for the box. Ronan watched him, the barest hint of amusement on his lips, before handing the box in his hands over.

As Noah popped the top open and peered inside, Gansey tried to process the new information he'd been given. Trying to get a firm grasp on it, he said, "You're taking Blue to prom?"

"Who else would do it?" Ronan said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm the only boyfriend she has that isn't a) dead, b) the owner of an inferiority complex, or c) incredibly sheltered."

There was a chorus of "heys!" from the three in question.

When they quieted, there was a tense silence in the room.

It was Adam who broke it, saying softly, "Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes, boyfriend," Ronan answered. "That was what we decided, wasn't it? All five of us or none of us."

"Of course it was," Gansey said, though it hadn't quite gone down like that. He would have stayed with Blue regardless and he thought Ronan and Adam would have made their way together eventually, but all of them were happier when it was all of them. "I guess Adam and I just didn't think you and Blue were...."

"I'm not going to put my dick in her," Ronan said, his words sharp and blunt. "But that doesn't mean I love her any less than the two of you do."

"We didn't mean it like that," Gansey argued.

"You did," Ronan argued. "It's not like I was offended, Gansey. Blue and I were having quite a bit of fun laughing at the fact that you two couldn't figure out who her date was."

"I thought it was so obvious," Noah mused. He closed the box in his hands before lifting his eyes from it. He held it out for Ronan to take back. "It's great. It'll go well with her dress."

"Good. Alright, I'm heading out of here then," Ronan said.

He leaned forward to press a kiss against Noah's lips.

When they pulled apart, Noah said, "Have fun! And have someone take a picture with your phone!"

"You know we're just gonna take pictures with all of when Aglionby's comes around right?" Ronan asked.

"Yes, but I want pictures from this one too."

"Okay, okay!" Ronan stepped away from Noah, coming over to the desk where Gansey and Adam sat. He watched the for a moment before saying, "Can I kiss you two idiots goodbye or are you going to be weird about this thing with Blue and I?"

"No weirdness at all," Gansey promised. He looked over at Adam to confirm, getting a small nod of agreement in return. "We just didn't know, Ronan."

Ronan didn't answer, just humming noncommittally instead. He bent down, pressing his lips first against Gansey's then leaning across to reach Adam.

When he pulled away from them, he said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Blue and I are staying in a hotel tonight."

"Why?" Adam questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Isn't the point of the after prom hotel room to have sex?"

"In this case, the point is just to be alone for a while. We're just going to eat pizza and argue about her shitty taste in movies" Ronan said. As he walked towards the door he added, "We mutually agreed to leave the prom sex until Aglionby's."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Hi!! I hope everyone enjoyed?  
> First off) I wanted to say that I didn't mean to offend anyone by messing with Ronan's orientations? The fact is that I really love the idea of Blue and Ronan in a romantic but not a sexual relationship. Bc Ronan's homosexuality is actually really important to me, but I guess I also like the idea of a character whose orientations don't match like mine. Hopefully everyone is okay with that??
> 
> Secondly) I'm not sure how I feel about the ending of this fic? It feels rushed to me or like it should have been a bigger fight?But there's also the fact that I don't think Gansey and Adam would actually see it as being something to fight about? Gansey agrees that they said all or none, they just hadn't realized Ronan and Blue were interested in each other.


End file.
